Moon
The Moon, also known as the natural satellite, is a celestial body that orbits another, larger celestial body, which is called its primary. Natural satellites can come from a stray celestial body that gets pulled into a planet's gravitational pull or is formed from the debris of the primary shot into space by an external celestial object. There are 179 known natural satellites in the Solar System, each grouped unevenly throughout the eight planets. The Galilean moons are the largest moons of the Solar System, belonging to the planet of Jupiter, and were all discovered by Galileo Galilei and the less credited Simon Marius. Some moons have gained enough mass to shape itself into a shape resembling hydrostatic equilibrium, or a nearly round shape. Saturn, in fact, has moons, such as Titan, and Jupiter's four Galilean moons: Ganymede, Io, Europa, and Callisto have all maintained hydrostatic equilibrium. There is no direct signs of life, though there have been traces of water discovered sandwiched between two or more layers. ''Dragon Ball'' series The Moon (月 Tsuki) is a celestial object revolving around Earth in the Dragon Ball universe just like its real life counterpart. Its significance is that it has caused some Saiyans to transform into their Great Ape form and has been destroyed two times and revived two times. Prior to Dragon Ball Goku is known to have transformed into a Great Ape and killed Grandpa Gohan, of which he has no recollection. ''Dragon Ball'' In Dragon Ball, Goku is shown to place the Monster Carrot and his men on the moon after defeating them using his Power Pole. Pilaf's Castle Goku transformed upon seeing the moon when trapped in Pilaf's Castle. Puar had cut his tail so that Goku would return to normal. 21st World Tournament In the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Jackie Chun (Master Roshi) destroyed the moon with a MAX Power Kamehameha so that Goku would revert to his normal state after his transformation. 22nd World Tournament Man-Wolf, a fighter in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, could not turn back to a human because Roshi destroyed the moon. Master Roshi used a Hypnosis Technique on Man-Wolf to convince him that Krillin's head is the moon. The Hypnosis Technique worked and Man-Wolf turned back to a human. Moon Revived It was not mentioned, but the moon must have been revived during Goku's training at Kami's Lookout, as Goku in the 23rd Tournament mentions that his tail was removed so that the moon could be restored. The moon is also seen later, indicating that it has been restored. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Gohan's Metamorphosis Gohan first transformed into a Great Ape on seeing the moon during his training with Piccolo. To prevent it, Piccolo destroyed the moon. After this, Earth's moon was never shown again. Moon's Image Goku's Space pod projected the image of a moon which again made Gohan transform into a Great Ape. When Piccolo destroyed the Space pod the projector was destroyed. Fake moon during the battle against the Saiyans This happened when Vegeta made a Power Ball that transformed him into a Great Ape. Yajirobe cut off his tail so Vegeta could not transform anymore. Later, Gohan transformed after looking at the Power Ball. Vegeta cuts Gohan's tail with a Destructo Disk after a short struggle, but Gohan landed on him and Vegeta retreated. Moon Revived In Dragon Ball Z episode 118, "Frieza's Counterattack", the moon can be seen while the Earth is briefly shown from King Cold's spaceship. The moon also appears in the sky in one scene of the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. It is possible the moon was restored when it became clear that there would no longer be threats from evil Saiyans/Great Apes. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Tuffle-Human War During Dragon Ball GT, Goku was fighting for the humans of Earth in a death-lock battle with the Tuffle King's descendant, Baby, on New Planet Plant. Although, the moon was not present, Goku was able to transform into a Golden Great Ape due the reflection of Blutz Waves by the Earth. Although it was the Earth that caused the transformation, all of the people present for the battle questioned where the moon was, including a brainwashed Bulma and Baby himself, giving an elusion to the moon whereabouts. Moons of other Planets Most moons or satellites of other planets have been shown when the planet was shown, and without much significance. However, the moons of Planet Vegeta and of Planet Kanassa were important, as Saiyans had used them to transform. The moon played a significant role during the Saiyan-Tuffle war. It allowed the Saiyans to transform into Great Apes and gave them the victory over the Tuffles after a 10 years war on Planet Plant. New Planet Plant has two moons after being created with the planet by the Black Star Dragon Balls. The sky of Arlia holds two moons. During the destruction of the planet, it shows one moon being destroyed with the planet. Vampa has a moon as well. Gaea's Moon Gaea's Moon was destroyed during the Astral Gate accident, causing daily meteor showers on Gaea. List of moons *Luna *Phobos *Deimos *Io *Ganymede *Callisto *Europa *Sinope *Titan *Enceladus *Tethys *Triton *Charon *Luna 1 *Luna 2 *Luna 3 *Luna 4 Appearances in Video Games The moon is a playable stage in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo. Monster Carrot is the boss of this level, and enemies such the four-armed alien named Kurilien are there. The Tail&Moon card allows Saiyan characters such as Gohan to transform into Great Ape in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Gokuden_(series) Gokuden games]. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the moon is seen in battle stages at night, allowing Saiyans with tail to transform into Great Apes. The moon can also be seen in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. In Dragon Ball Heroes, it is possible to create a moon using special cards in order to transform into Great Apes or Golden Great Apes. The moon is shown in the sky when Gohan turns into a Great Ape in the story mode of Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission. In Nintendo World, Venom has a much smaller moon, and when Fox and General Pepper go through a portal there, it's revealed to have been modified into a moon-sized teleportation device, with large portions of the moon having machinery built directly into its surface and interior. A single large teleporter on the moon provides a path into the mysterious Corridor of Illusions, which itself leads to Andross's secret lair. After been exiled to Venom, Andross was able to build a teleporter of his own into Venom's moon, allowing him to remotely deploy his forces anywhere and even warp the entire moon out of normal space-time as he saw fit. Venom's moon is the ninth and final stage in medium path. With the help of General Pepper, it would be here where Fox would fight Star Wolf on their Hunters, and then come face to face with Andross. Trivia *The moon is also destroyed in Akira Toriyama's previous manga series, Dr. Slump. Arale Norimaki breaks it by throwing a rock at it in chapter 23. It is shown repaired in chapter 27. Category:Galactic Objects